1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water purification device, and more particularly to a portable water purification device without power supply, and the water purification device is convenient for storage.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous known water treatment devices used to filter particle suspension, organisms, bacteria, and mineral matter, but most of these devices need to be connected with a power supply for filtration process through pump effect. Therefore, these devices are too heavy and bulky for human requiring constant transportation to carry. Besides, these devices can barely be moved because of the huge predetermined volume.
Furthermore, there are also individual water-treatment devices of the “filtering candle” type suitable for eliminating micro-organisms, but these devices are fragile and hardly eliminate the mineral matter or organic materials dissolved in the water to be filtered.
As a result, providing a water purification device without power supply and capable of being carried by human becomes the aim of the present invention.